Destiny and Light vs Dark
by GreeniexBeanie
Summary: Yukina's life is perfect. She has a boyfriend and it's almost summer vacation. But what happens when she is chosen by the keyblade and must follow around a boy she barely knows? And what part does her boyfriend play in this? minor gramer/spelling mistakes
1. A Normal Life

_The darkness was all around. I felt like there was nothing I could do. I was just standing there, terrified. Something touched, something or someone? I jumped in fear and began running blindly into the darkness. I looked up and saw there was a light. I began running towards it but then a figure appeared in the light. I stopped, I didn't know if this figure was an enemy or friend. The figure came more clearer and-_

"Wake up!" an annoying voice called my out of my dream. I rolled over on my bed and looked my clock, 6:45, great I over slept again. I drug myself out of bed and quickly put on my cruddy school uniform. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and quickly did my hair. As I walked out into the kitchen I heard the same annoying voice that woke me from my dream.

"Were gonna be late again Yukina!" called my sister Annabeth.

"We have two days of school left, you'll be fine." I said while stuffing a bagel in my mouth.

"Kina's got you there." my dad said as he walked in with his coffee.

"See ya! Apparently I'll have to speed to get Annabeth to school on time." I kissed my dad on the cheek and ran out the door. I turned on the radio right when I entered the car, I didn't want to hear my sister's gabbing the whole way to school.

It didn't take long to get to school, we we're already late so the roads were clear. I walked to my locker and quickly spun the combination.

"Hey there beautiful." a familiar voice said. I turned around and saw my boyfriend, Kyro. He was dressed in his usual red sweatpants and sweatshirt. His hair was spiked and he wore his 'lucky' red and white sweatband. He flashed me his shiny white smile when I looked up at him. "A little late this morning?"

"Yes I am, but what's new?"

"There's nothing unusual about that I suppose." Kyro laughed. "Come on, let's get to class."

There wasn't much to do at school since there was only two days left. People were antsy about summer vacation, and me being a sophomore, I was excited to be considered an upperclassmen for next year.

After school I went home, watched t.v. and went to bed, the normal routine when I'm not in sports. _Every thing went fine today. _I thought as I laid in bed. _But what the hell was that dream about last night? _


	2. Chosen

I woke with a start the next morning. I had that same dream again. _What the hell is going on? _I thought. I quickly got dressed and went down to eat breakfast. _Last day of school, finally. _I grabbed a bagel and ate it as I walked out the door.

"Annabeth already left for school, she wanted to walk to school for some reason." My dad called from the living room. _Yes! I get to drive to school alone! _

I got in my car and put the key in the ignition. Nothing happened. I tried again, still nothing.

"Looks like I'm walking to school too." I said to myself

I started the long walk to school. It was hot outside, but the sky was dark, there must be a storm coming.

I kept on down the road. The wind picked up and the temperature decreased several degrees. _Great, what a day to not bring a sweatshirt. _I put my arms across my chest for an attempt to keep warm. Something rustled the bushes a few feet ahead of me. I kept walking, thinking nothing of it.

Suddenly a black creature jumped put from behind the bushes.

"What the hell?!" I screamed. Another creature appeared from the ground. They didn't attack at first, but then the lunged right at me. I awkwardly dodged the attack and ran. Terrified, I ran to the city park. No one was there, there was no one to help me." I looked around, not knowing what to do or where to go. More of the creatures had appeared, they were surrounding me. "Help!" I screamed. It was a weak thing to do but it was the last thing I could think of to do. A light appeared in my right had, I realized I was then holding something. I looked down to find that I was holding a giant key. If I wasn't terrified or desperate for any kind of help, I would've laughed at this situation. I began swinging at the creatures with the giant key. I could feel that I was swinging a little off balance, but it was doing the trick, they were backing off. I let myself smile at my triumph.

But my little celebration was cut short. Suddenly the ground began shaking and a huge dark shadow appeared across the park. Right then it started to rain. The shadow came from the ground growing larger and larger every second. I was petrified, I couldn't move my legs, all I could to was stare in terror at the creature in front of me. I finally got my arms to work. I pulled back the giant key, attempting an attack.

"Stop! It'll kill you if you try to attack it!" a boy shouted. He came running into the park and started attacking the creature with a giant key, just like the one I was holding. He was moving very quickly and I could barely make out his features. All I could tell is that he had brown, spiky hair. He moved deftly around the creature, attacking every spot he could reach, I could barely tell what was going on through the rain. Suddenly the creature fell to his knees. A bright light shone on his chest and a huge, diamond-like heart appeared from its chest and rose up to the sky and disappeared. The black figure then dissolved in the air. I needed to steady myself, I found a tree, leaned against it and sunk to the ground. I looked over at the boy who had saved me. He looked around for any other threatening creatures. He then turned around and saw me against the tree, he seemed to have forgotten I was there.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" he asked as he ran over and knelt beside me.

"N-n-no." I said shaking. I could barely move my mouth to answer him. He looked at me with concern. "W-what just happened?" I asked.

I heard him sigh, it must have been a question he had answered many times. "Those creatures that attacked you are called heartless and that giant heartless is called a Darkside." He looked at me as if to ask if I was getting any of this, I really didn't.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" I yelled at him.

"No, I'm sorry to say that it's not." He said sadly. I looked up at his face, his giant blue eyes looked at me with concern and sympathy, like he had gone through something similar to this and he knew what was to come.

"Then what is this thing?" I asked holding up the giant key. The boy then held out his hand and the key reappeared in his hands, I hadn't noticed that it had disappeared.

"This," he said, "is a key blade, and like me you have been chosen by it. The unfortunate thing is that those heartless are attracted to it."

I then felt something wet slide down my cheeks, I thought I might have been the rain, but I realized that I was crying._ Why am I crying?_ I quickly reached up hand to wipe away the tears. But the boy had realized I was crying.

"Hey don't worry, everything will be okay. By the way, my name's Sora."

"Yukina, but call me Kina." I managed to choke out.

Sora smiled. "Why don't you go do whatever you were doing before you were rudely interrupted." I had to smile at that, and Sora seemed happy with the fact that he made me smile. "Why don't we meet up here later, there's a lot more to explain to you." I shook my head, I didn't have any better ideas. He put out his hand to help me up. "Are you gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Yea, I should be." I lied. I took his hand and he helped me up. _How am I going to be alright? How am I supposed to explain this to people? They'll think I'm crazy! _I was staring straight forward, my mind was going nuts, I couldn't think straight.

"What were you doing before all this happened?" Sora asked me. I then realized I forgot what I was doing. I had to wrack my brain to remember that I was going to school.

"School." Sora shook his head as if to say he understood.

"Well can you meet me back here once your done?"

"Yea." I could only come up with one-word answers at this point, I needed to reconnect with the normal world. Sora gave me one last look and waved by to me. I slowly put up my arm and weakly waved back to him. He then turned and walked away. After he was out of sight I shook my head, _did that really just happen? _I blinked my eyes a few times and slowly walked towards the school.

**I know this chapter sucked, but I promise it will get better!**


End file.
